blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunetsugu
Sunetsugu is the 10 year old younger brother of Suneo, the human counterpart of Lightning Blaze and one of the secondary main characters of the Doraemon franchise. He is close friends with Kazu and Juanita. Characteristics Personality Sunetsugu is very creative, inquisitive, curious, mischievous, somewhat naive and very playful. He sometimes has no sense of what he's doing, and does what makes him happy. Sunetsugu is also restless and is always moving around, taking everything in around him. Sunetsugu shares Suneo's shrewdness and observance, and ability to read someone's mood easily. Sunetsugu though seems to be quite oblivious to these traits and merely thinks it's just something anyone can have. Sunetsugu always tends to get engrossed in what he's doing, if it interests him enough. He sometimes forgets everything around him while he's reading some addicting book or watching some addicting video, and nobody can easily get his attention. Suneo often uses this as an excuse to give him a "slight pat on the head". Suneo describes him as a lost baby rabbit with no idea what he's doing. Curiosity and inquisitiveness Sunetsugu is very inquisitive and wants to know everything, some people classify him as a "nosy poker". In the second season of the 2015 series, he annoys Sweetie Belle by repeatedly asking whether it actually says Sweetie Belle on her birth certificate. His curiosity often leads to trouble for him, sometimes with bullies, or sometimes with his friends or family. He usually is not self-conscious about this, but sometimes he will turn slightly pink or blush when someone points it out bluntly, some common people are Suneo, Sweetie Belle and Juanita. Skills Sunetsugu has not shown any particular skill for doing or playing anything, but he has been depicted as having excellent mechanical skills as well as a flair for fixing things and making things out of sheer creativity. Mechanical skills Sunetsugu shows a talent for mechanics when he fixes his bicycle easily by hand with a few tools, causing Kazu and Juanita to exclaim in surprise. He later shows it when he fixes Lightning Blaze's scooter by simply using a wrench with no trouble at all. A lot of his friends and family are known to look towards him when they break or damage something, and ask him to fix it. In the upcoming Doraemon spin-off series, his older self works at Lasseter's Garage. Creativity and making things Sunetsugu is also good at easily building things with a few tools around him. He easily builds an entire shelter from scratch in Nature's Call with some sticks and stones around him. When asked how he does it, he usually shrugs and smiles meekly. Sunetsugu is implied to have the most creative mind among his friends. Relationship with Suneo Sunetsugu has a very love-hate relationship with his brother. They often fight, call each other names, get annoyed with each other and, occasionally, yell and shout at each other. Suneo is nearly always annoyed when he has to babysit or supervise Sunetsugu in anything. Sunetsugu usually does not have any problem at being watched by Suneo, but he becomes angry when he punches him, shots at him or sometimes beats him up. On the other hand, Suneo is very protective, conscious, and alert about what his brother is doing. In Nature's Call he stubbornly refuses to let Sunetsugu venture by himself inside the jungle. He often does not let him out of his sight in the middle of dire situations or some kind of quest, but the latter seems quite oblivious to this. In the 2005 series, Suneo helps Sunetsugu with a shop class project and after they finish Sunetsugu suddenly gives Suneo a hug, which the surprised latter returns. Physical appearance Sunetsugu shares a lot of features with Suneo; he is stick-thin, has big, bright eyes and a turned up nose. His hair is sometimes somewhat messy and medium brown in colour, and he usually carries a bright expression. Sunetsugu is either wearing a spring green T shirt or a plain red shirt, with dark green shorts and blue shoes. Sunetsugu is also kind of tall, but more or less average height. Appearances and depiction Sunetsugu first was mentioned in the 1979 series, but he never made any appearance. He came along with Dorami and Sewashi in the 2005 series, as a supporting character. He remained a supporting character until the 2015 series, when he moved up to the secondary main character spot. Trivia *Sunetsugu is known as many other alternate names in some countries; **'Sunetsu' in Indonesian and Korean **'Zappa' in Italian (to go with Italian Suneo's Zippo) **'Xorro' in Vietnamese Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Secondary four